coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7428 (20th September 2010)
Plot Eileen returns to work for Owen, assuring him there are no hard feelings. She soon questions her decision when Owen docks Jason's wages for arriving late. Becky's loving living with Kylie and Max as one big happy family. Steve can't bring himself to spoil her happiness. Natasha goes to see Dr Carter. He urges her to tell Nick the truth. Natasha leaves in torment. Gail sees her looking distressed and wonders what's going on. Sian is working in the kitchen of a Sheffield hotel. Sophie arrives and reveals they have been evicted from their room for missing a rent payment. Sian's colleague Mikey offers to put them up. Owen takes Sean to one side and threatens him for blabbing to Eileen about him and Liz. Sean's alarmed by Owen's menacing manner. Fiz spots Natasha looking upset. She tries to reason with her that she needs to come clean. Natasha rows with her. Nick spots them arguing. Rita lets Tina take an early break to spend time with Graeme. Nick rails at Fiz for hassling pregnant Natasha. Fiz keeps her counsel but informs Natasha that Nick knows something is up. Natasha finally resolves to tell Nick there's no baby and heads over to the factory. Rita and Norris find water pouring into the back room of The Kabin. Graeme and Tina return and remember that they left the bath running in Rita's flat. Steve advises Kylie not to blow the chance that Becky's given her. Kylie's thoughtful. Nick shows a ring to the factory girls. Natasha arrives and Nick seizes the moment to propose to her. Fiz looks on in dismay while Natasha's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles (Uncredited) *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Mikey - John Catterall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and yard *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and consultation room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Unnamed hotel in Sheffield - Kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *Janice Battersby (Vicky Entwistle) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick stuns Natasha as she attempts to come clean; Steve tries to reason with Kylie in a bid to prevent her wrecking Becky's dream; Eileen plots revenge on Owen; and Graeme and Tina flood Rita's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,270,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes